1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor crystal, a manufacturing method and manufacturing equipment.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, nitride semiconductor crystals have been used in various fields such as laser diodes (LDs), light emitting diodes (LEDs), solar cells, and power devices.
Tri-halide vapor phase epitaxy (THVPE) can grow nitride semiconductor crystals at higher temperatures and rates than hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE).
However, the conventional THVPE technique does not allow source gases of high concentration to be used and thus cannot manufacture nitride semiconductor crystals having a large diameter and a very large thickness (see, for example, International Publication No. 2011/142402).